The Following Kaldoras - A Medoran Chronicles Fanfiction
by acourtofbooksandreviews
Summary: Ever imagined what happened during the following Kaldoras after Aven's defeat?


The sun rose before the grief stricken Meya. Its light reflecting of the icicles creating a nice shimmer to the city. It was the first Kaldoras since Aven's defeat. Medora was in ruins thanks to his brother Aven who was now forever lost and trapped in the library. Meya was re-established after the Garseth bulldozed it to the ground during the war. King Roka Dalmarta stood tall along with his fiance, Kyia Tarennia, as protector and leader of Meya. But even their royal status doesn't stop them from having a tiny bit of fun.

Their idea wasn't exactly tiny as they planned to turn the palace courtyard to their personal skating rink something the Meyarins used to do every Kaldoras. They searched thoroughly through their belongings for their ice skates which were hidden right at the back. Their skates made out of the finest leather, Roka's plated with pure gold and Kyia's studded with diamond. The blades were made of the finest, most durable material Medora could offer, Myrox. Hand in hand, they glided across the ice as graceful and as elegant as angels. Of course they couldn't hold back in some friendly competition and (with their Meyarin abilities of course) tried to outdo each other with their tricks.

"I wish it was always like this," whispered Roka. "Just you and me, no world to save, no kingdom to lead."

"Oh shut and kiss me already!" snapped Kyia.

And they did.

A moment ruined too soon by the snickers of Zain who couldn't help be there to capture it all. Kyia's cheeks flush with colour, embarrassed while Roka sends an immediate death stare. Zain smirks right back at his two lovestruck friends.

Alex and her friends (Kaiden-who is now her official boyfriend, Bear, Jordan, Dix and Declan) and invited over. They made their way to the courtyard, where they were stunned by the beauty of the palace gardens covered in white. They each are presented with their owns skates as a present and it is then when they realised what they were going to do.

Alex was honestly terrified of the ice due to her clumsiness. Kaiden was way too excited to catch Alex in his arms whenever she fell (which was every few seconds). Dix was reminded of nostalgic memories of her childhood. To no-one's surprise Jordan only thought about food. Bear was to busy examining the quality of his skates while Declan was still in state of shock having never been to Meya before. Declan, Kaiden and Dix show off a few tricks to the others having skated multiples times during Kaldoras, only to be roasted by the three Meyarins as they put on a spectacular performance that deserved multiple stand ovations.

Soon after, everyone breaks off into their couples (Kaiden & Alex, Declan & Bear, Jordan & Dix, Roka & Kyia) except Zain, the only single one, who chose that moment to leave claiming he had Zeltora duties but in reality just wanting to leave the lovebirds alone. No-one minded. Alex once again chose this time to share more of her deepest insecurities and fear with Kaiden who listened and provided nothing but love. To nobody's surprise they share a romantic exchange. Alex then lost her balance and falls right on top of Kaiden who lets out a groan as they both crash to the ground, Alex in his arms. For an instance, Alex along with everyone thought Kaiden was hurt considering Alex had literally flopped on him, but was seriously annoyed when Kaiden starts laughing hysterically at her.

She slaps in him the face (gently), telling him "never again!"

Kaiden pulls her in close and kisses her worries away. Everyone headed into the kitchen to grab something to eat, fulfilling Jordan's complaints about food, where Zain joins them. Afterwards, he offers to take them back to the Ronnigans, an offer which was accepted by everyone except by Kaiden and Alex - duh. As their friends leave, they thank Roka and Kyia for the amazing day and hope to see them soon. Alex then opens a portal to the top of the Golden Cliffs where they admire the picturesque view of Meya from above.

In silence they cuddle up close and enjoy the peaceful moment until the library reminds them that it's time to go home.

**Thanks for taking your time to read my work. I've decided to end the story here as I feel no motivation to continue this arc.**


End file.
